You are My Winter
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Hanya Wonwoo yang sanggup meredakan setiap amarah Mingyu. Wonwoo bagaikan musim dingin yang datang untuk mendinginkan musim panas, yaitu Mingyu. Mingyu x Wonwoo; Minwoo / Gyuwon / Meanie; SEVENTEEN; angst; yaoi; BL; boyslove; AU


**YOU'RE MY WINTER**

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Meanie / Minwoo / Gyuwon

.

.

Rated : T

Length : oneshot

Genre : hurt/comfort; angst; poetry

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Musim dinginku yang selalu menenangkanku setiap saat.

Semua orang tahu aku memiliki sifat pemarah. Disinggung sedikit aku cepat marah. Dihina sedikit aku langsung terpancing. Dan aku tahu benar bahwa sifatku itu membawa banyak sekali dampak negative bagi banyak orang.

Banyak yang menggilaiku di awal pertemuan, karena wajah tampanku yang memikat. Namun begitu mereka tahu sifat asliku, seakan dunia beserta orang-orang di dalamnya menjauh. Mereka membangun tembok di sekelilingku. Mereka takut padaku, mereka takut semburan amarahku.

Tapi ada satu orang yang sangat sabar menghadapi kobaran apiku.

Dia bagaikan musim dingin dan aku bagaikan musim panas. Semua orang yang mengetahui hubungan kami pasti mengatakan demikian. Aku yang pemarah dan tidak sabaran. Sangat berkebalikan dengannya yang sabar dan terkesan datar. Kami bagaikan langit dan bumi, bagaikan air dan api.

Dialah musim dinginku. Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

Aku ingat sekali awal pertemuan kami yang terkesan tidak begitu baik. Di saat itu aku marah-marah pada bawahanku karena pekerjaan mereka yang tidak mampu memuaskanku. Di saat itu ia datang dari pintu depan restauranku dan menatapku dengan binar mata datarnya.

Aku tidak tahu aku kerasukan apa saat itu karena aku mulai jatuh hati padanya. Duniaku tersedot pada satu focus alam semesta yang begitu indah darinya.

Awal hubungan kami pun banyak orang yang tidak percaya karena Wonwoo mau menjalin hubungan dengan orang bertemperamen tinggi sepertiku. Wonwoo itu kalem, dingin, tidak berbelit-belit dan penyabar. Ia tidak suka sesuatu yang tergesa-gesa.

.

Ia selalu mendinginkan pikiranku hanya dengan sentuhannya. Ia selalu berhasil memadamkan api kemarahanku hanya dengan ucapan lembutnya. Dan ia selalu berhasil mendapatkan semua perhatianku di antara sekumpulan pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan saat itu juga.

Aku bahagia memilikinya di sisiku. Musim dinginku yang selalu membawa angin sejuk di saat terik matahari musim panas. Ia bagaikan salju yang turun di tengah-tengah panasnya musim panas dan bagaikan oasis di tengah-tengah padang gurun.

Tatapannya begitu sejuk, meskipun banyak yang bilang datar. Senyumnya yang hanya ia tunjukkan padaku membuat seluruh amarahku hilang dalam sekejap. Dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang, ia selalu mengucapkan padaku…

"Tenanglah. Tidak baik terlalu sering marah-marah."

Hanya kepadanya aku tidak bisa marah. Aku terlalu takut untuk marah padanya. Ia begitu rapuh. Aku tidak bisa meluapkan kemarahanku padanya.

Kalau boleh memilih, maka aku lebih suka menyiksa diriku daripada meluapkan kemarahanku padanya.

Dan setiap kali ia berhasil menenangkanku, aku akan tersenyum. Kami akan tersenyum bersama dan berakhir dengan pelukan hangat.

Aku begitu bahagia memilikimu, musim dinginku.

.

.

Kami berdua tinggal di Chernobyl saat itu. Wonwoo bekerja di lembaga penelitian nuklir di sana dan aku bekerja mengelola sebuah restoran mewah yang aku bangun sendiri.

Sesuatu yang besar terjadi pada kota kami. Sebuah ledakan hebat berasal dari Pembangkit Listrik Tenaga Nuklir. Semua orang yang tinggal di sana berlarian kalang kabut tak tahu arah. Tentunya aku tidak bodoh mengapa seisi kota berlarian seperti itu.

Ini sebuah bencana.

Jantungku berpacu sangat cepat ketika teringat Wonwoo. Ia bekerja di lembaga penelitian nuklir dan itu artinya ia berada di dekat sumber ledakan.

Emosiku kembali memuncak. Diiringi rasa cemas yang luar biasa mengguncang jiwaku. Aku berdiri di tengah jalan, melihat semua orang berlari berlawanan arah dariku. Aku berharap di antara orang-orang itu ada Wonwoo yang sedang berlari.

Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega ketika melihat dirinya berjalan di depanku dengan dipapah dua orang temannya. Aku langsung memeluknya, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan dengan senyuman teduhnya ia menatapku dan membalas pelukanku. Musim dinginku baik-baik saja.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, okay? Kita akan pergi jauh dari sini dan memulai semuanya dari awal." Ucapnya saat aku memapahnya menuju tempat pengungsian.

Aku tersenyum. Dalam hatiku aku berdoa kami akan berbahagia setelah bencana ini terjadi.

.

.

Kami berdua berhasil mengungsi ke Jerman dan menetap di sana. Aku dan Wonwoo, kami hidup bahagia di Jerman dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

Sayangnya kebahagiaanku ternyata tidak bertahan lama.

Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa ketika tahu bahwa hidupnya tak akan lebih lama dari yang aku harapkan. Emosiku meluap dalam hatiku. Aku ingin sekali meluapkannya dan berteriak pada dunia kenapa tidak adil padaku.

Dua tahun setelah kejadian Chernobyl itu… Wonwoo pergi meninggalkanku.

Malam saat diagnose dokter bahwa ia terkena radiasi nuklir saat ledakan itu. aku begitu takut hingga aku sembunyi dalam lemari dan menangis hebat di sana. Radiasi yang merambat dalam tubuh Wonwoo sudah sangat banyak dan tidak ada harapan untuknya. Perlahan-lahan Wonwoo-ku akan terjatuh dan tersiksa dalam sakitnya.

Aku tidak kuasa melihatnya yang semakin melemah di setiap waktunya. Aku sampai tidak tahu apakah kepergiannya justru akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik untuknya.

Namun Wonwoo tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia selalu tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang lemah dan berkeriput karena semakin kurus tiap waktunya. Ia selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama… hingga penghujung hidupnya.

"Tenanglah. Jangan terlalu sering marah-marah, okay?" ucapnya sambil meletakkan tanganku di pipinya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Dengan kerelaan hatiku, aku melepasnya. Aku yakin kepergiannya justru akan membuatnya terlepas dari semua beban dan rasa sakitnya.

Aku akan terus mengenang musim dinginku. Aku akan selalu mencoba untuk lebih bersabar dan tenang dalam menghadapi semuanya. Aku sudah berjanji padanya di akhir hidupnya bahwa meskipun dia pergi, aku akan tetap menjaga musim dinginnya dalam jiwaku.

Bahkan ketika musim dingin tiba, aku tidak akan pernah meluapkan kemarahanku sedikitpun. Karena aku yakin musim dingin yang tiba tiap tahunnya adalah Wonwoo. Hanya di musim dinginlah aku bisa merasakan Wonwoo melingkupiku dan merasakan ketenangan dalam jiwaku.

Aku janji… tidak akan pernah marah lagi, musim dinginku.

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

Cuap cuap penulis!

Wah wah.. aku kembali kali ini bersama FF Meanie. Yeay!

Entah kenapa gara-gara FF ku yang **Summer in Your Eyes,** aku jadi tertarik membuat FF berdasarkan musim. Mungkin di FF selanjutnya aku juga akan mencoba untuk membuat berdasar musim tapi dengan _cast_ yang berbeda.

Dan soal karakter Mingyu di sini sangat OOC sepertinya. Karena di dunia aslinya itu Mingyu ramah dan terkesan cukup sabar. Tapi kalo menurutku sih dia cocok juga punya karakter pemarah hehehe… /peace/

Yah, semoga _reader-nim_ suka dengan FF ini. Meskipun terkesan amburadul bahasanya karena begitu aku dapat ide ini aku langsung ngetik.

Oke dah aku nggak bakal kasih _note_ yang panjang x lebar.

Terima kasih untuk review/fav/follow di FF sebelumnya!

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
